


‘Cause I Got Nothing Better

by dreamyrat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eventual Zolu I promise, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication, On god we gonna get you some therapy!, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyrat/pseuds/dreamyrat
Summary: He knows Luffy just isn't built for that kind of love, and Zoro’s ok with that- he’s ok with it.orSanji and Zoro hook up while thinking about other people.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	‘Cause I Got Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m very new to One Piece so be patient with me, I’m only on episode like... 160?
> 
> I just wanted to write about Zoro and Sanji having hate sex with a healthy side of toxic masculinity and yearning. Oh the melodrama of being a gay person in love with your best friend!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Zoro’s ok with sinking his teeth into the next available piece of flesh, much like Luffy’s never ending hunger. He guesses that’s what’s lead him to having the cook pressed against him in the dark alleyway of a bar, drunk and desperate hands waking an itch he had long since tried to stop scratching. 

It’s almost immoral, the way he tugs Zoro’s hips and claws at his button. He suspects that Sanji’s been warding off something much more sinister and mangled than the terrible ache of want. Something that Zoro had untangled long ago when sharing scratchy futons with other boys had left caterpillars crawling down his throat that would turn into butterflies battering his insides as he lay in the dark, unable to sleep. He didn’t have a name for it then, but now he can confidently say he at least knew how to want. Zoro can feel Sanji’s hardness through his pants even though his mind is sluggish and preoccupied with how it might feel if it were Luffy knocking the breath out of him instead, curling his rubber body unnaturally around his, and how perfectly they could fit together. 

Sanji senses his preoccupation and slurs, breathe hot on his neck, “Look alive, marimo,” 

The phrase rattles around in Zoro’s brain for a moment before he grips the hair on the nape of Sanji’s neck, pulling him so he can kiss down his neck. This wasn’t Luffy, no matter how badly he wanted it to be, so he didn’t have to act that this was anything more than a quick fuck, and how more than anything he wanted to shut off his shuttering, self sacrificing heart. Zoro could have sworn he could feel Sanji’s pulse spike under his lips as he shoves his knee between his legs, just a little meanly. The low groan that leaves Sanji’s lips makes Zoro’s face pulse red hot and feverish. Sanji goes back to clawing at Zoro’s zipper, and this time he helps him, gasping at the feeling of his soft hand shooting down his pants and wrapping around his cock roughly. He keens, his stomach trembling. It’s been awhile since he’s had someone on him, around him, teeth on his neck and touching him in all the right places. He feels dirty, and he cries out a little helplessly against Sanji who’s got his earlobe between his teeth as he pumps him hard. 

“Zoro,” he sneers, “Is that all you got?” 

Something about how his name curls around his tongue makes him shutter, no one ever talks to him like that. It feels filthy, and he can’t help but grin sardonically, his fingertips feeling the roughness of the brick behind him, digging in hard enough to bleed. He doesn’t think about how hard hearing his name on his Captain’s lips would make him, his voice adoring, blissful and maybe even, if he felt particularly self deprecating, begging, wanton. 

He presses his hand against the front of Sanji’s pants and squeezes, feeling the hot line of his cock. Sanji almost wheezes, his own hand stuttering. He unzips him slowly, watching how his eyes follow the motion before his calloused hands are wrapped around him lightly. If it’s been awhile for Zoro, he can’t imagine what it’s been for Sanji. He strokes him, thumb swiping across the sensitive head. Sanji whines, his head falling forward onto Zoro’s shoulder. The sound goes straight to his own cock- which is now being neglected in Sanji’s palm. Zoro turns to kiss his ear, and Sanji’s grip on him tightens, matching his strokes. He smells like cigarettes and cologne, like a plump mobster at a poker table with a winning hand, all too gaudy and proud of himself. He can feel Sanji tightening up in his arms. He doesn’t want to admit how much he likes the sultry scratch of his beard on his neck. 

With a sudden shout and a shutter Sanji spills over Zoro’s hand. It makes Zoro feel desperate, his cock feels painfully hard in his grip now, and Sanji pulls his face away from his shoulder to watch his strokes, his other hand keeping Zoro’s hips close. A few more seconds and he’s coming over Sanji’s fist, his tumble over the edge almost scaring him. He moans, strangled and pathetic, voice dying as he feels his lungs expand and contract. He looks down. Zoro wonders how Sanji’s gonna feel about him sullying his precious chef’s hands. 

Turns out it won't take him long to find out. Sanji makes a face and pulls out a handkerchief, of course he carries around a handkerchief, to wipe off his hand and toss it to Zoro. He puts his dick back in his pants and zips them up. 

“Keep it. I don’t need your cumrag,” 

“It’s your cum too, shithead,” Zoro spits back, the familiar feeling of irritation that comes with being in close proximity to Sanji stitching itself back into his chest. Post orgasm clarity is hitting him too, his adrenaline abating, and he has to come to terms with the fact that he just jerked Sanji, of all people, off in an alley. Because he wanted to. 

He doesn’t think of softness, of sickly sweet kisses being pressed to his cheeks, of Luffy’s face in the crook of his neck as he makes room for him in his already tiny hammock, a content hum in his throat. His heart doesn’t constrict and he doesn’t wish to be held. 

Instead he sees Sanji light a cigarette in the darkness, the flame glowing in his eyes. He looks angry. He can’t imagine anyone who could have such a scowl after getting jerked off like that. He cleans off his hand, belatedly realizing his dick is still out, and tucks it back in his pants. 

“About time,” Zoro found himself saying. 

Sanji looks up.

“What?” he takes a drag. 

“Always figured you were compensating for something, lady’s man,” Zoro grins hard. Purposeful. 

Sanji grabs him by the front of his shirt, nostrils flaring and smoke pouring out of his mouth. For some reason, the anguish of an angel being cast out of heaven comes to mind, of hot angry tears dripping down a stubbly chin, of a boy damning fragility and holding dear a performance that hurts more than it heals.

Zoro realizes, sweat dripping down his back, what he thought was a mild jab was nothing short of a fatal gouge. Sanji grits his teeth like he’s about to say something, but he doesn’t. Guilt twists red hot on his gut, but he has no way to apologize. He doesn’t know how to. So he twists out of his grasp, and leaves the alley. 

The night air hits his sake warmed face as he turns towards the smell of brine, his tiny hammock on the Merry never more enticing. Sanji doesn’t call after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Zolu is falling in love with your best friend at summer camp and zosan is meeting a guy off grindr who called you a slur in high school. Thats just how it is.
> 
> I Used to Have an En Suite - SAKIMA
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
